origins
by avengegirls202
Summary: second chapter coming right up


Origins

"come on Aurora can you do the boom snap clap for me "asked my little brother Arthur "ok" I looked around we were at the bank with our parents, I looked back at my brother I slapped my chest plate then clicked my fingers and clapped my servos together then I did it again but slapped my chest plate twice then clicked my fingers and did it again and repeated the process until BANG! Three mechs walked into the room "OK EVERYONE JUST SIT DOWN AND RELAX WE ARE JUST HERE TO ROB THE BANK WE WOULD NOT LIKE IT IF WE HAD ANY CASUALTIES AGAIN..now won't we Greg?" my little brother hid behind me while a skinny mech with black armor and blue optics with a nasty scare over one of them and armed with a simple handgun gave a nod to a big mech with red optics and dark midnight blue armor armed with a canon on his arm who seemed in charge of it all, then there was the biggest of the group and he was massive…I mean massive, dark red armor armed with the biggest cannon on his right arm and another on his left "grab one of the hostage Tank and be quick about it I can hear the sirens coming!" the leader shouted "yes sir" replied the massive one known as Tank? He walks over and picks up a small girl and flings her over his shoulder as the poor mech with her tried to save her but 'Tank' swung his arm around and knock him out before he could, I sat in shock as he just walked away towards his leader "ok you come with me while Greg watches the hostages and DON'T mess it up this time or your done for..got it!" and then they both walked out "bastard" 'Greg' whispered to himself. My farther looked around at the people trying to hide behind somebot else then looked at me "what ever happens keep your brother safe for me OK!" he said pleadingly I just sit there and nod to him not knowing what else to do, he leant over to my mother and whispered something to her a look of surprise toke over her faceplates then my farther stood slowly "hey 'Greg' right?" the skinny mech looked at him with a surprised but intrigued look upon his faceplates "how about we make a deal?" he takes a step closer and 'Greg' takes a step backwards and gripes the handgun tighter "hay hay it's ok I'm not going to hurt you" dad quickly reassured and put his hands up to show that he meant no harm, by this time everybot was watching, "what kind of deal are we talking about" 'Greg' asked "I used to have a job that earned me a lot of money" dad replied "Zenoks what are you doing " mum asked my farther ,he turned arrowed "Diana just stay there" dad replied to her "what job was that" 'Greg' asked my farther turned back toward him "gladiator " he replied, WHAT?, most people gasped dad did not look like he would stand a chance agents some like tanks size, 'Greg' laughed at my farther "yeah right and I have never killed somebot before " I made a little growl I defiantly don't like people making fun of my family, I was both surprised and happy of what happen next , my farther lunged at the guy and grabbed his wrist with the gun in it and twisted it 'Greg' cried out in pain and dropped the gun dad then twisted his upper body and used the momentum to throw 'Greg' over his shoulder and punched him in the back of the helm knocking him out "RUN" dad yelled and everybot eminently ran to the back of the bank to the emergency exit a quarter must of gone throw before I jumped up turn around and picked up my little brother and hid him so he could not see anything that is happing I turned around to go to my mother and father, I just turned around when **BANG! ** My farther dropped to his knees then fell on his side dead "ZENOKS" "DADDY" mum and I yelled. Mum ran to my dad I just stood there when another **BANG!** "**Mummy**" I whisper as my mother dropped as well I should have gone over there but it felt like my feet where screwed to the floor my mind was raising and a giant whaet was crushing me my grip on my little brother tighten the next couple of hours rushed by but I never let go of my little brother the only thing I remember is something about orphanage the only thing going through my mind was _**no matter what happens keep your brother safe **_"**I will daddy**" I wisped to myself as we drive to the orphanage I look forward "**no matter what I will keep him safe" **

* * *

****Author's Note: thanx for the reviews and please do so again you guy are awesome****


End file.
